fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Layla Heartfilia
|english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Layla Heartfilia (レイラ・ハートフィリア Reira Hātofiria) was the wife of Jude Heartfilia and the mother of Lucy Heartfilia. She was also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Appearance Layla was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she usually wore in a bun along with a lacy baby pink band with ruffles on its edges which rests on her hair with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face. Like her daughter, Layla had a voluptuous figure. She and her daughter have similar appearances, to the point that Lucy is almost the spitting image of her mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 14 Personality Layla was a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who loved her daughter and husband immensely. She treated her Celestial Spirits kindly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 16 History In the year X764, Layla retired all of her Spirits due to her fading health. Each of her Spirits were distributed to three different owners: Grammi; Spetto;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 14 and Zoldeo; each to be entrusted with a key until, in the future, a child of Layla's was ready to inherit the spirits. Additionally, she made a final contract with Capricorn, where he committed to protect her family for all of eternity. Some time later, Layla Heartfilia worked in the merchant's guild, "Love & Lucky", where she met and fell in love with Jude Heartfilia. The two eventually decided to become independent when Layla became pregnant with Lucy. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild had the letter K missing so instead, it was read as 'Love & Lucy'; this made an impression on them so they decided to name their child "Lucy" if their child was a girl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Over the years, the Heartfilia Konzern became bigger and more powerful. Layla lived in an estate together with her daughter and staff. A few years later, in accordance with the knowledge passed down through her clan for the past four hundred years, Layla followed the word of her ancestor Anna Heartfilia, who opened the Eclipse Gate four hundred years ago, and opened the Eclipse Gate of her time on July 7, X777 to allow the Dragon Slayers housing their Dragon parents' souls to arrive safely in the present, all in accordance with the plan concocted between her ancestor, Igneel and Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 11-14 To open the Gate, Layla had tracked down the locations of all the Gold Gate Keys and their owners, but could not contact Grammi (who owned Aquarius' key), who had moved to Alakitasia, and thus supplemented the twelfth key with her life force. As a result, Layla's already frail body was plagued with Magic Deficiency Disease; seven days later, she met with Grammi, who felt immense guilt and thus returned Aquarius' key to Layla so that Lucy could one day more readily inherit it. Layla, however, expressed joy that Lucy was free of the clandestine duty of their family, after which the two conversed briefly about Brandish and their hope that she and Lucy will become friends like they have.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Pages 12-15 Some time after this, at the age of 29, Layla unfortunately passed away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 15 Layla once told her daughter something about the "The One Magic", as Lucy remembers this when Hades explains his goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 6-7 Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Layla, same as her daughter, had practiced Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the keys of their respective Gates. Utilizing this Magic, she was able to open the Eclipse Gate that allowed the Dragon Slayers to arrive on July 7, X777 from four hundred years past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Page 14 *'Multiple Summon': Layla has the ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at the same time, with three being the maximum number shown.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit keys. It was known that she had at least three different keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. (former) *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. (former) *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. (former) Battles & Events *The 400 Year Plan Trivia *Layla's name is derived from the song, "Layla" by Eric Clapton.Hiro Mashima's Twitter, 22 Feb 2015 https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/569493464448004096 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help Category:Former Members of Love & Lucky